Dangan Ronpa What a Perfect Comedian or Horrorfic Day's at School
by shyjoker
Summary: Di Original Dangan Ronpa ada yang mati ada yang selamat dari permainan mengerikan Junko. Tetapi ini.. Naegi datang ke Hope Peak yang terkenal jika lulus masa depannya cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi APA YANG TERJADI! Baca aja cuy :D Maaf Chap 1 tdk lucu.
1. Prolog Ngaco

Di ruangan ada seseorang pria bapak-bapak duduk di bangku dengan keaadaan mata tertutup dan boneka beruang 1/2 putih dan 1/2 hitam.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu! Tidak akan!" geramnya (baca : Bapaknya Kirigiri, Jin).

"Upupupupupupu..., benarkah tapi kamu terlihat tidak akan menang dalam waktu singkat!" katanya si beruang dengan nada meremehkan.

"Kamu kira, kau bakalan menang dengan mudah beruang?" tanya si bapak.

"Upuupupuppupu.., kau pikir kamu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa hah?" tanya si beruang lagi dan makin meremehkan.

"Lebih baik kau lakukan daripada kau mencaci-maki saya!" kata si bapak dengan beraninya walaupun di dalam hatinya dia ketakutan.

"Upupupu, jangan menyesal ya jika kau kalah..." kata si beruang lagi dan lalu menekan tombol merah.

Dan teriaklah si bapak tadi, roket muncul dan terbang tinggi-tinggi keluar angkasa dan kembali lagi ke bumi dan berhasil membuat lantai kayu jebol, dan saat pintu terbuka terlihatlah kerangka tengkorak.

.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK PUTRI TERSAYANGKU KYOUUUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" hah nah lo, kok jadi begini sih?

AH, OOOOH TERNYATA READER'S

TERNYATA TIDAK DISANGKA-SANGKA

"THEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK SAYA KALAH YANG KU INGINKAN PUTRIKU PUNYA HIDUP BERSEKOLAH NORMAL TETAPI MENGAPA TUHAN? MENGAPA KAU MEMBUATKU KALAH DARI BERUANG JELEK INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" teriaknya menyesal dan dramatis (lebay mungkin).

"ENAK AJA SEENAKNYA KAU MANGGIL AKU YANG TAMPAN INI JELEK, KAMU TUH YANG JELEK!" teriak Beruang itu kesal dengan narsis #Ditembak

Ternyata mereka berdua, dengan nistanya main taruh-taruhan dan ternyata kerangka itu... kerangka TIKUS! ternyata reader's.

"Aku menolak jika putriku bersekolah jika kamu jadi KepSeknya!" protes si Bapak tadi.

"Terserah nanti aku buat semua ini seru yang penting!" kata si Beruang.

Dan mulailah perang mulut. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaannya kenapa si Bapak di blindfold begitu? Mana waktu lagi perang masih dipakai lagi, tapi bisa nebak posisi si Beruang.

Aneh...

* * *

**ShyJoker/Author :"Dan CUUUUUT!"**

**Jin :"Astaga..! Author sebenarnya kamu tahu nggak sih karakterku?"**

**ShyJoker/Author :"Nggak sama sekali nggak."**

**Jin :"Pantes jadinya agak Ooc begitu."**

**ShyJoker/Author :"Lah, saya kan ngebuatnya Humor Komedian begitu!"**

**Kyouko :"Tetapi saya tidak menerima bahwa ayah saya seperti ini."**

**Jin :"Kyouko..." (terharu)**

**Naegi :"Iya, benar kita semua juga tidak setuju i-iyakan semuanya?"**

**Leon :"Aku sih oke-oke aja"**

**Sayaka :"Se-setuju dengan Naegi-kun !"**

**Chirhiro :"Sa-sama"**

**Mondo :"Oke-oke aja."  
**

**Ishimaru :"Walaupun bapak KepSek dipermalukan begitu saya tetap menghormati bapak!"**

**All :"_Kata-katanya bagus entah kenapa merasa ada yang salah?_"**

**Yamada :"Sabar ya Pak!"**

**Celes :"..."**

**Sakura :"Saya setuju saja sama Naegi."**

**Ashahina :"Ganbate~!"**

**Hagaku :"Uhm, hehehe.."**

**Fukawa :"..."**

**Togami :"..."**

**Mukuro :"..."**

**Junko :"HAHAHAHAHAH~!"**

**Monobear :"HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"**

**ShyJoker/Author :"Oh, ya nanti kalian dapet temen baru loh~!"**

**Togami :"Oc?"**

**ShyJoker/Author :"Yap, tapi hihihihihih~!"**

**Leon :"Author jadi setan~!"**

**ShyJoker/Author :"Bukan, besok kalian tahu kok~!"**

**Naegi :"Minna, tiba-tiba aku punya firasat buruk bahkan melebihi daripada Junko."**

**All (Min Auhtor/ShyJoker, Junko, Mukuro dan Naegi) :"Eh?"**

**Author/ShyJoker :"Sampai di chapter selanjutnya~!"**

**All (Min Mukuro dan Junko) :"OI, AUTHOR KAMU RENCANAKAN APA?! TUNGGU AUTHOR!"**

**Junko dan Mukuro :"Review?"**


	2. Lala Munesanzun Oc Gila

**Judul : Dangan Ronpa What a Perfect Comedian or Horrorfic Day's at School**

**Chara : All + Oc Namanya : Lala Munesanzun  
**

**Summary :Naegi datang ke Hope Peak yang terkenal jika lulus masa depannya cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi APA YANG TERJADI?!  
**

**Baca aja cuy **

**:P (untuk pembaca yang kurang ngerti ini tanda apa coba dimiringkan kepala agar mengerti ^U^) #Author di eksekusi oleh semuanya termasuk reader's yang marah.**

**Pesan :ShyJoker akan membuat fanficDangan Ronpa Indonesian HUMOR karena jarang banyakan romens (Baca : Romance), Tragedi, Suspense dan lain kecuali HUMOR! gak pernah kutemukan bahkan kuajak Kuroshi Chalice untuk ikutan nulis Fic Dangan Ronpa karya sendiri. Bagi yang baca semoga punya ide untuk buat HUMOR yang bisa bikin orang yang baca ngakak sampai dikira orgil di sekitarnya.**

**Warning :Beberapa Characther's mungkin agak Ooc (Out of Characther), jadi yang tadinya K+ sekarang adek ShyJokey jadiin T, HUMOR garing (mungkin untuk beberapa pembaca)**

**P.S : Author hanyalah anak 13 tahun kelas 8 SMP maaf jika ini garing atau diplagiat dari cerita Author lainnya. (Mending aku ngaku daripada kagak!)**

* * *

**No PoV. Lokasi : Gerbang Sekolah High Peak Hope. Pemain : Naegi**

* * *

"Akhirnya aku sudah sampai disini.." kata seorang pemuda, berambut coklat. (bener gak ya?) Sambil memegang kertas lotere yang dia menangkan secara 'beruntung'(wah minta dong!) kertas beasiswa sekolah High Peak dia menelan ludah "Gulp, Sugoi sekolahnya besar sekali.., ada berapa saja ya, teman-temanku?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Ah, tunggu aku menang lotere dapat beasiswa dan boneka aneh begini..terus mengapa aku masih membawanya saja?" tanyanya kepada dirinya sendiri sambil memandangi boneka ShyJoker (Bego).

Dan para pembaca tentu tahukan siapa si pemuda yang sangat (mungkin?) beruntung dapat beasiswa dari lotere?

Yang tahu..selamat dapat 5 JUTA! (ngaco) Yang kagak, baca nih "S-P-O-I-L-E-R" yang ngaco ini dengan senang Hati. Dan inilah ditunggu-tunggu anak itu bernamaaaaa NAEGI! (pake TOA). Itu saja selamat membaca~! Author dibunuh Massa karena perkenalannya yang ngaco.

Saat dia ingin masuk tiba-tiba...

*TIN TIN*(suara klakson mobil)

"Eh,to mobil?"

"BANG AWAS BANG REM SEPEDA JEBLOK!"

"Are SEPEDA tapi kok suaranya..!? UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Karena telat menghindar akhirnya Naegi mati #PLAAK, pingsan ketabrak sepeda rem jeblok (alias rusak), "Waduh, gimana nih, kayanya tadi aku telat ngomong jangan-jangan mati lagi..." kata si pengendara sepeda yang kedengaranya g*bl*k kebangetan. "Eh-to..hm? Alhamdullulah masih hidup! Lah bukannya ini.., oh dia murid sekolah ini juga toh...,ya sudah aku angkat dia sajalah~." kata si pengendara sepeda mengambil ketras dan boneka dan mengangkut Naegi dengan cara bridal-style.

"Hm? Kamu siapa?..., Oh begitu ya? Ya, sudah nih orang sama barang-barangnya kamu yang bawa ya, dadah~!" kata si pengendara sepeda dan pergi entah kemana dengan sepedanya.

* * *

"Hrm? Eh-to, aku dimana ya? Ini ruangan kelas?" katanya si Naegi kebingungan, "Kertasnya..,ah! ilang dan bonekanya ada! Kok begitu sih? Ya, sudah lebih baik aku keliling dulu deh.." katanya sambil beranjak berdiri dan mengambil si boneka dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan belajar alias kelas.

Dan bla bla bla dia sampe keruangan olahraga dan bertemu dengan murid-murid lain.

"Kamu telat, 14 menit 59 detik!" tegur pemuda bermata merah dan gede (Ishimaru:Siapa ya?, All: KAMU!)

"Eh? Detail amat ngomong waktunya.." kata Naegi sweatdropped.

"Eh, maaf kamu telatnya 15 menit..., dan KAMU HARUSNYA DATANGNYA JAM 8 TEPAT!" katanya sambil ngasih hujan lokal kemuka Naegi (Author:"Sial amat hidupmu beneran kamu itu good luck." Naegi :"Hahahaha.. terlalu kamu Author...") dan sementara anak-anak di ruangan itu merasa kocak dan iba.

Setelah membersihkan mukanya dari hujan lokal pakai bajunya bonekanya masih ditangan kirinya, "Anu, kamu itu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda tua yang rambutnya muncrat sana sini berantakan bagaikan singa jelek#Ditimpuk bola kaca."Iya tidak apa-apa kecuali hujan lokal tadi.." jawab Naegi dengan tawa yang penuh keraguan."Begitu ya..., anu kamu juga murid barunya? Yang terakhir gitu?" tanyanya lagi."Ehm iya kayanya..." jawabnya lagi penuh ragu lagi."_Apa iya ya._" batinnya bingung.

Dan setelah itu hening bersuara (Reader's and All Chara. :"Emang ada hening bersuara? Yang ada hening tanpa suara aja!"). Suara desahan bosan dan..,"Daripada bosen-bosen gini gimana kalau kita saling kenal? Kitakan masih belum kenal nama sama sekali bukan?" kata si cewek yang pakai jaket merah. "Oke kalau begitu siapa duluan?" tanya anak yang mirip...rock star jejadian (Hagakure :"Curang kamu Author kok Leon bagus sementara aku jelek?!" Author :"Gak berani soalnya tuh anak udah nyiapin Bat besi..." Leon :"Lu jadi anak gak sopan amat sih, kamu masih 13 tahunan, kita lebih tua!" Author :"Kalian dibuatnya tahun berapa?" Leon :"Tahun kemarin." Author :"Kalo aku?" Leon :"12 tahun yang lalu." Author :"Nah, siapa yang lebih tua?" Leon :"Ka- KITA! EMANG GUE GAK BAKALAN NYADAR KALO KAMU PASANG JEBAKAN HAAH?!" Author :"Cih, ya sudah abaikan yang ini gak bagus buat mulut mata telinga(?) hidung(?).").

"Tak mau ah! Ada yang mau duluan tidak?" tanya si cewek berjaket merah

*KRIK**KRIK**KRIK**KRIK*

"Oi, siapa bawa masuk jangkrik-jangkrik ini hah?!" teriak anak bermata merah yang tadi sempat memberi Naegi hujan lokal, karena (KOK BISA?!) ada jangkrik nyasar ke ruangan yang penuh dengan murid-murid cengok kebingungan sendiri. "_Darimana tuh jangkrik masuk ya? Padahal bukan musim panas kok ada ya?_" batin semua yang melihat 4 jangkrik dengan senangnya main alat-musiknya(?). "Kayanya tidak ada sepertinya, uhm, ah, gimana kalau kita main suit?" usul perempuan yang berambut biru. "_Loh, itu bukannya si..._" batin Naegi merasa sok(?) kenal.

"Hmph, ini cara anak kecil, bagaimana dari huruf alfabet inggris kita saja?" usul pemuda berjas hitam dan sombing.. eh, sombong!

"Seperti?" tanya pemuda yang rambutnya mirip tahun 50an begitu (*Lirik Author*Author :"Liat Mondo bawa apa (sambil nunjuk Mondo)" *Lirik ke Mondo, dia sedang memegang plat tanda orang mati* All :"Pantesan senjata Mondo lebih aneh (?) daripada Leon" Author :"Yang penting tidak sesadis MonoBear" All :"Benar juga.")."Seperti saya punya huruf alfabet saya B, Plankton Berjagung!" jawab pemuda berjas dengan sombongnya!(ala Sule) #PLAAAAK.

"Apa kau bilang...?!" bentak pemuda yang memang benar-benar mirip jagung (All :"Jangan ancam si Author yang adil dong kalian!" teriak ke Leon dan Mondo :"Cih, awas kalo macam-macam 'Thor!"), "STOP, KALO KALIAN BERANTEM DI RING TINJU SANA!(Author :"APA HUBUNGANNYA?!" Reader's and All Chara :"Kayanya ada deh") KALO MASIH MAU BERANTEM JUGA LEWATIN TUH COWOK YANG NGECROSS-DRESS ITUH!" teriak pemuda bermata merah, sambil menunjuk cowok(?) berotot dan ototnya (wow) gede dan six-pack. "Anu, saya tidak ingin menggangu tapi sebenarnya saya perempuan loh..." katanya begitu dan suara yang berat bagaikan lelaki sejati, hening sesaat dan..

"APPPPPHUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?! KAU, BEROTOT DAN SUARA BEGITU PEREMPUAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN?!"

"Emang perempuan berotot itu tidak boleh?" protes cewek berjaket merah, "Enggak, boleh-boleh saja tapi suaranya dia sampe segitunya tau.." jawab semuanya. "Yang penting dia tetap cewek kan?" tanyanya lagi. "_Anak ini_ _terlalu membanggakan..._" batin semua. "Ya, udah gimana kita hompimpa saja yang setuju angkat tangan!" usul perempuan twin-tail.

Semuanya angkat tangan kecuali pemuda yang berjas tadi.

Dan akhirnya semuanya hompimpa dan alhasil Naegi menang untuk menjawab namanya pertama karena keberuntungnya (atau kesialan?). " Ma-Makoto Na-Naegi..." kata Naegi memperkenalkan diri ragu-ragu, "Makoto Naegi..., eh..! Kamu Naegi-kun?! Ini aku Sayaka kita teman waktu SMP ingat tidak?!" tanyanya perempuan berambut biru yang namanya Sayaka. "Eh, ka-kamu masih ingat? Aku kira kamu tidak ingat.." jawab Naegi sambil memeluk erat bonekanya. Semua melihat dengan tatapan aneh ke Naegi dan Naeginya kebingungan, "Anu, kenapa semuanya memandangi aku begitu?" tanya'nya bingung.

"Cowok-cowok ternyata suka boneka..." kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut merah sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Eh, bone-, AAAAAAAH SAYA LUPA KALO DARITADI SAYA PEGANG BONEKA!" teriak Naegi gaje dan kaget dan lupa-lupa ingat #Author dibunuh karena kebanyakan dan'nya.

"_Astaga nih anak lupa atau gak nyadar kali ya?_" pikir semua. "Eh, aku malah baru sadar..." katanya si mata merah polos. "_YA, AMPUN KAMU YANG MATANYA MASIH BAGUS DAN BENAR MASIH TIDAK KELIHATAN JUGA PAKE KACAMATA SANA!_" batin semuanya. "Oi, kenapa malah jadi of topik sih?" tanya perempuan yang berjaket merah yang sadar diri.

"Kelamaan! Asal-asalan aja deh! Leon Kuwata!" teriak si pemuda breambut merah yang bernama Leon.

"Setuju! Aoi Ashahina!"

"Sakura Oogami..."

"Mondo Owada!"

"Byakuya Togami"

"Touko Fukawa"

"Chi-Chihiro Fujisaki"

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru"

"Kyouko Kirigiri"

"Celestia Lunderburg"

"Eh, kamu bukannya Japanesse?" (Semua)

"Menurut kalian semua masalah?"(Celes)

"E-enggak!" (Semua)

"Lanjut!" (Leon)

"Yasuhiro Hagakure"

"Yamada Hifumi"

"Junko Enoshima"

Dan setelah itu semuanya sibuk-sibuk lagi.

* * *

"Sayaka.." panggil Naegi ragu, "Ya, Naegi-Kun?" tanya Sayaka.

"Da-dari dulu ada se-sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum lulus..." kata Naegi ragu.

"A-apa itu? D-dan aku juga ingin kubicarakan sesuatu denganmu" tanya Sayaka malu.

Dan sementara orang lain selain Sayaka dan Naegi dengan gampangnya dan santainya menonton drama sinetronan yang gagal ini.#Ditabok

"Si-siapa du-duluan, ka-kamu atau a-aku?" tanya Naegi gagap.

"Kamu saja deh." jawab Sayaka cepat, dengan sucinya (?).

"_Ternyata Sayaka bisa kejam(?) juga..._" batin semua,

"Ka-kamu..., kamu uhm, apa itu kata ya...? Ka-kamu... apa kamu..uhm..."

"Iya kenapa Naegi-kun?"

"_Jomblo? Cantik? Keren? Pinter? Ato...?_" pikir semua mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi.

"Ka-kamu ranking berapa di kelas waktu dulu?" tanya Naegi polos.

"Hah?!" semua yang nonton pada cengo, ngarep tapi ini tidak diduga sama sekali.

"Aku ranking 8 kenapa?" tanya Sayaka balik.

"Oh, begitu ya..." kata Naegi kecewa.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Sayaka bingung dan merasakan hawa kekecewaan.

"Soalnya saya ranking 38..." jawab Naegi. (Author :"Wah, Naegi ternyata kamu..." Naegi :"Author suka nyiksa orang ya?" Author :"Yah, gak separah Junko" All :"Benar juga")

"Puh!" Leon nahan ketawa.

Semua lirik ke Leon 'Tega bener kau Leon dengan nistanya ketawain orang nilai jeblok begitu juga rankingnya', lalu Leon nunjukin tanda peace sebagai 'Maaf gue gak bisa nahan tawa gue!'.

"Kalo Sayaka-san ingin bilang apa ke aku?" tanya Naegi yang hatinya masih tertusuk karena ketawa nista Leon.

"Aku sebenarnya... sebenarnya..anu.." jawab Sayaka terbata-bata.

Semua mulai nonton lagi adegan sinetron gratisan sekarang.

To be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak jadi~! #PLAAAKKK!

"Aku sebenarnya... sebenarnya..anu.., uhm ini sebenarnya lebih memalukan dari yang tadi..." kata Sayaka malu-malu.

Mulai lagi, "_Ngompol? Bunuh orang? Nyantet orang? Kunti? (Hah?!) Idol? (All :"Udah pada tau kali!"), Bodoh? (Naegi :"Diakan ranking 8!"), Ninja? (All :"HAH?!"), Cowok yang dikutuk jadi cewek?(lebih ngaco lagi..)_." pikir semuanya hanya lebih ngawur lagi daripada yang tadi.

(Sayaka :"Author :"Kok saya punya pada sadis gitu sih?", Author :"Bosen liat kamu yang sok cantik baik padahal kamu iblis dalam manusia!" Sayaka :"Eh?! Kok Begitu sih?!" Leon :"Emang dasarnya kamu sadis kalau panik(QAQ") All :"Sengsara amat kamu Leon..)

Sayaka mengambil nafas baik-baik lalu, "Tentang burung bangau yang kamu tolong saat nyasar ke kolam sekolah gimana kabarnya ?" tanya Sayaka polos dan tanpa dosa.

*GUBRAK*

"Oh, sekarang sih sudah punya anak, Uhm, 4 kalo tidak salah sih..." jawab Naegi dengan WaTaDos.

Semua yang ada di situ pun menyesal karena mengharapkan yang nggak-nggak. Terutama Kirigiri dia ngarepnya : pertama_ "Saya sangat membencimu!" _kok?!,kedua_ "Kunti?" _lebih parah lagi...

(Naegi :"Kalian semua tega amat sih.., terutama Author parah kamu..." Author :"Sorry, soalnya Sayaka ngeselin dan.., bingung harus bilang apa..." All : "..." Junko dan Monobear (Asli) :"Abaikan dialog sesat ini!" All dan Author :"Oi Junko yang ada kamu tuh, yang lebih sesat lagi, ngebunuh orang hanya mencari putus asa saja, sampai beratus-ratusan nyawa melayang mana orang-orangnya gak bersalah lagi parah.")

"Haduh, setop jangan main sinetronan terus dan ini kapan sih, gurunya datang?" tanya Ishimaru yang sadar dari tontonan ngaco dan sesat #Author ingin digampar tapi ngumpet didekat orang terkuat Lala-chan (Oc). Baca profile... (All :"Dasar Author promosi.")

"_PERHATIAN PERHATIAN JIKA DISINI ADA MURID MAAF BESOK KEMBALI LAGI KURANG SATU ORANG MURID TAPI TELAT ANAKNYA._"

*GUBRAK*

"Haduh ini Kepseknya kenapa sih?! Udah capek datang-datang tapi malah tidak jadi lagi" gerutu Byakuya dengan nafas panjang dan disambung dengan yang lainnya. "Ya, sudah kita besok kembali lagi, lagi pula kita tahu nama kita semuakan?" tanya Asahina girang sendiri.

"Tetapi SHSLT kita besok saja begitu maksudmu?" tanya Togami ketus.

"Setuju?" tanya Kirigiri.

"Setuju." semua jawab dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk pulang.

Untung hari sekolah masuk 2 bulan nanti.

* * *

**Besoknya...**

* * *

Hari ini Naegi datang jam 4 pagi, karena takut akan hujan lokal dan teguran (baca : teriakan) Ishimaru yang keras dan masih juga membawa boneka yang dari kemarin. Dan saat dia disana, tempat pertemuan antar murid baru, ruangan olahraga.

Dia ketemu dengan Ishimaru disana, tapi kali ini dia dikasih selamat oleh dia yang entah sudah berapa lama dia disana. Tetapi bukan hanya dia saja, ada seseorang Naegi kenal saat di gerbang dan juga bagian dia tertabrak juga, dan dia menebak dia adalah perempuan karena saat teriak Naegi dengar itu suaranya, suara perempuan dan kemarin dia tidak ada disini, "Apa dia ya yang telat kemarin tapi mungkin aja orang lain." pikirnya.

Naegi mendekati perempuan itu, dan memulai pembicaraan dan tentunya Ishimaru menyusul Naegi untuk jaga-jaga.

"A-anu, ka-kamukan da-dari ya-yang ke-kemarinkan?" tanya Naegi gagap.

"Iya." jawabnya datar.

"Na-namamu si-siapa?" tanya yang masih saja gagap.

"Oi, Naegi ngapain kamu jadi begitu ngomongnya?" tanya Ishimaru yang mulai risih dengan gaya ngomongnya Naegi.

"I-Ishimaru-s-san, li-liat ka-kakimu i-itu (TTATT)!" kata Naegi dengan muka kesakitan, jarinya menunjuk kebawah dan mengarahkan ke Ishimaru.

"K-ka-kaki s-sa-saya ke-keinJAK KAMU!" lanjut Naegi setengah beteriak.

"Eh? Oh ma-MAAF NAEGI-SAN!" teriak Ishimaru minta maaf.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Ishimaru-kun..." jawab Naegi sambil memegangi kaki yang sakitnya dan tersenyum miris dan air mata keluar sedikit.

"Eh-to, kayanya kamu lupa menjawab namamu deh..." kata Naegi sadar.

"Hm, emang tapi aku harus detail atu tidak?" tanya si cewek pengendara sepeda jeblok itu.

"Uhm detail..deh." jawab Naegi ragu.

"_Entah kenapa aku jadi punya firasat buruk begini ya?_" batinnya.

"Okeh, Namaku Lala Munesanzun, Gender : Perempuan, Umur : 16, Height : 168 cm, Berat : 47 kg dan..."

"STOP! Itu sudah cukup penjelasannya, ehm..." teriak Naegi dan Ishimaru.

"Lala Munesanzun." jawabnya dengan senyum ala Sayaka.

"Lala yang kami perlu hanya nama saja yang lain tidak perlu.." jelas Ishimaru sambil _facepalm dan blushing karena _

Naegi hanya bisa sweatdrope dan memeluk bonekanya dengan erat.

"Suka boneka ya? Oh ya kalian belum memperkenalkan diri." Lala mengingatkan.

"Ah! Ma-maaf nama saya Makoto Naegi dan ini boneka saya menang dari lotere" kata Naegi keceplosan.

"Jadi SHSL kamu itu Good Luck Naegi? Kalo saya punya, Hall Monitor dan Lala nama saya Ishimaru Kiyotaka salam kenal." kata Ishimaru memperkenalkan diri.

"Dan saya adalah Acrobat!" kata Lala girang.

"Acrobat? Yang ada di tempat yang namanya sirkus itu ya?" tanya Ishimaru.

"Ehm, iya kenapa?" tanya Naegi balik.

"Karena dia tidak pernah melihat Sirkus selama hidupnya." jawab Lala detail (?).

"Eh, beneran Ishimaru?!" tanya Naegi kaget dan nyaris melempar keatas bonekanya.

"Eh, to, anu..?" Ishimaru jadi kebingunngan harus bilang dan kata apa.

"Itu tidak perlu.." kata Naegi sambil mengipas-ngipas kanannya tangannya dan tangan kirinya memeluk bonekanya

(Leon :"Aku bukannya nyindir, ngiri atau apa, tapi perasaan Naegi punya banyak fan'snya tapi kok nggak ada komplain sih?" Author :"Karena aku minta Junko mengancam mereka kalau mereka mulai ribut dengan Author." Mondo :"Dengan.., kamu bayar apaan ke Junko?" Author :"Tip's" Leon :"Tip's apaan tiba-tiba aku punya firasat terburuk bahkan melebihi saat ingin dibunuh oleh Maizono" Sayaka :"Ja-jangan buka aib!" All :"Semua udah pada tahu kali..." Ishimaru :"Eh, benarkah?!" Mondo :"Lu darimana aje?!" Author :"Abaikan. (sambil kabur)" Leon dan Mondo :"STOP AUTHOR GENDENG BIN SEDENG TANGKEP TUH BOCAH!" telat).

"Woi pade ngapain kalian semua? Eh pada ngerayu cewek ya? Ikutan dong!" teriak seseorang. Dan tentunya Naegi dan Ishimaru kenal sekali suaranya. Pemuda yang berambut berwarna merah kejinggaan dan mirip kepala ayam. #Author mati dibunuh pakai katana terdekat (?).

"Ohanyon~! Namaku.. Hmph!" mulutnya Lala di bekap Naegi.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Kuwata bingung.

"Nama nama ADAOW!" bisik Naegi ke kupingnya Lala dan juga teriak karena tangannya digigit Lala.

"NAMAKU LALA MUNESANZUN, SUPER HIGH SCHOOL TALENTKU ADALAH ACROBAT SALAM KENAL, DAN NAMAMU PASTI KUWATA LEON AKU SERING NGELIAT KAMU DI TIPI SALAM KENAL!" kata Lala datar dan keras.

NaIshiKuwa kaget dan sweatdropped. "Oke sekarang gue ngerti alasan kamu.." gumam Leon sambil melirik ke Naegi dan Ishimaru yang di saat yang sama mereka mengangguk-angguk.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa Kuwata ku hukum kamu karena memakai kata-kata kotor seperti..errr.., gue lo!" teriak Ishimaru sambil nunjuk Leon.

"What the.., oi, oi Ishimaru inikan hari pertama ngapain, kamu jadi repot begitu?" tanya Leon yang tidak menerima bentakan yang menurutnya tidak adil sama sekali dari Ishimaru.

"KARENA ITU HUKUM SEKOLAH!" jelas Ishimaru dengan suara yang keras dan nyaris mentulikan kuping.

"SETUJU DAN BETUL APA KA~TA, ISHIMARU YANG WALAUPUN TERLIHAT GEMBLENG! ATAU~! GENDENG!" teriak Lala yang tak kalah kerasnya dari Ishimaru dan dengan gaya Sule juga.

"_Tuh anak lagi muji apa ngeledek sih?!_" batin Naegi dan Leon sweatdropped.

"Ohayo~! Minna~!" panggil sebuah suara cantik karena dia penyanyi alias Sayaka Mai (Baca : My) Goddes #PLAAAK (Author :"ADAOW! AKIT NEEENG-! SALAH APA SAYA?!" Sayaka :"Tadi kamu sempat rencakan ledekan kan?" Author :"Iya kenapa?" Sayaka :(Ambil pisau) Author :"?! GYAAAAAAAAAAAH AUTHOR INGIN DIBUNUH SAYAKA DENGAN PISAU!" Sakura + Mondo tahan Sayaka yang matanya mulai gelap, Naegi :"Maizono apa yang terjadi kok kamu mendadak kaya begini sih?!" Sayaka :"Lepaskan saya! Saya ingin membunuh tuh Author!" Leon :"Jun! Lu kasih apaan ke Maizono?!" Junko :"Eh, ketahuan ya? Padahal cuman kukasihin obat penenang hati alias apa yang namanya Cinta ilang!" All :"APPPHUAAAAAH?! IDE DARIMANA TUH?!" Mukuro :"Dari film yang judulnya Once Upon a Time, ya kan Junko?" Junko :"Betul kak Mukuro tercayank!" Naegi :"Tanggung jawab Junko!" Junko :"Maap, aku tak tau cara buat penawarnya jadi..." bersambung.. LoL #SLAAAAAAAAP BAGH BUGH JEGEEER #Author dibunuh massa dan dihukum mati dan dikubur karena seenaknya-enaknya biking cerita yang tidak ada hunbungan sama sekali dan juga plagiat. Author :"AKKUU MASSSYIH HIDUUUUUP!")

"Eh? Kamu siapa?" tanya Sayaka sambil menunjuk Lala.

"LA.." sebelum Lala berkata-kata lagi dia mendadak menjadi patung alias lagi berpikir. "Lala Munesanzun SHSLT aku Acrobat." kata Lala lembut. Trio kita yang sempat mengenal Lala beberapa menit/jam lalu kaget bahkan saking kagetnya reaksinya beda sendiri Naegi mendadak pingsan sambil meluk bonekanya Ishimaru mengeluarkan air mata alias terharu Leon mendadak asma dan pingsan menindih Naegi dan terakhir Sayaka yang tidak tahu apa-apa kaget + jantungan + bingung = sweatdropped #Author di uber-uber Sayaka dan dikejar guru matematika (apa hubungannya?) karena bikin rumus pertambahan yang ngaco.

* * *

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author :"Selesain deh mendingan." **

**Lala :"Kenapa tadinya pengen nekat ngebuat 6000 lebih (Word'snya)**

**All :"Banyak amat nanti pembacanya jadi bosan semua.."**

**Author :"Ya, makanya itu aku selesain nih Chapter plus lagi galau karena teman lupa janji.."**

**Sayaka :"Kasihan jangan-jangan apa gara-gara Author main gila-gilaan?"**

**Author :"Enggak kadang mereka suka lupa janji dan hutang.."**

**All :"HUTANG?!"**

**Author :"Author sendiri suka berjualan disekolah lumayan dapet duit walaupun modalnya suka dapet dari Bundanya dan Tantenya."**

**All (Min Lala) :(Sweatdropped)**

**Monobear :"Review?"**


	3. Hari yang Mulai Menggaje!

**Judul : Dangan Ronpa What a Perfect Comedian or Horrorfic Day's at School**

**Chara : All + Oc Namanya : Lala Munesanzun  
**

**Summary :Naegi datang ke Hope Peak yang terkenal jika lulus masa depannya cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi APA YANG TERJADI?!  
**

**Baca aja cuy **

**:P (untuk pembaca yang kurang ngerti ini tanda apa coba dimiringkan kepala agar mengerti ^U^) #Author di eksekusi oleh semuanya termasuk reader's yang marah.**

**Pesan :ShyJoker akan membuat fanficDangan Ronpa Indonesian HUMOR karena jarang banyakan romens (Baca : Romance), Tragedi, Suspense dan lain kecuali HUMOR! gak pernah kutemukan bahkan kuajak Kuroshi Chalice untuk ikutan nulis Fic Dangan Ronpa karya sendiri. Bagi yang baca semoga punya ide untuk buat HUMOR yang bisa bikin orang yang baca ngakak sampai dikira orgil di sekitarnya.**

**Warning :Beberapa Characther's mungkin agak Ooc (Out of Characther), jadi yang tadinya T sekarang adek ShyJokey jadiin K+ lagi, HUMOR garing (mungkin untuk beberapa pembaca). Dan untuk para pembaca yang merasa risih bagian Togami ala Sule maksudnya cara baca Narrator atau pembaca pake gaya Sule gitu!  
**

**P.S : Author hanyalah anak 13 tahun kelas 8 SMP maaf jika ini garing atau diplagiat dari cerita Author lainnya. (Mending aku ngaku daripada kagak!)**

* * *

**Sule :"Test test, 1 2 3, Oi Micnya nyala kagak?!"  
**

**Author :"Nyala Om Sule!"**

**All :"STOP!"**

**Author :"Apaan?"**

**Togami :"Apa-apaan ini?! Kamu ngajak orang aneh lagi ke fic ini?!"**

**Author :"Iya, Tog!"**

**Togami :"_Tog Tog..,nama panggilan aku jelek-jelek amat sih._" (batinnya).**

**Junko :"Heh, ShyJoker buat apa kamu panggil orang lain selain kita dan Oc kamu?! Kan udah ada Monobear!"**

**Author/ShyJoker :"Males soalnya kalau aku pakai dia ntar nggak lucu dong!"**

**Junko :"Apa maksudmu Monobear nggak lucu gitu maksudmu?!"**

**Author/ShyJoker :"Bukan lucu yang imut tapi yang kocak gitu loh~!"**

**Junko :"Tapi tetap aku NGGAK TERIMA!"**

**All :"..., Sudah lanjut aja pak Sule nggak usah di pedulikan orang sedeng ini."**

**Junko :"Eh..?!"**

**Sule :"Okeh! Dari Episo-de! Terakhir kali kite semue bace! Dari Naegi pingsan Ishimaru nangis haru Leon asma kambuh lagi plus pingsan dan terakhir Sayaka bingung mematung alias Ce-Ngok! Itu sajalah Reader's atau Pembaca-! Selamat membaca~! Udeh selesai! Mana duit gue?**

**Author/ShyJoker :(Ngasih duit 1000 perak)**

**Sule:"Pelit dasar anak tak tahu untung!"**

**Aurthor/ShyJoker :"Alah! Om saya masih bocah Om! Saya gimana cara nyari duitnya?!"**

**Sule :"Lah, katanya kamu suka jualan di sekolah!"**

**All :"Iya, tuh author!"**

**Author/ShyJoker :"Ya, udah aku anaknya pelit!"**

**All :"..."**

**Sule:"Udeh! Gue pengen balik lagi ke Studio Bye-bye~!"**

**All :"Bye-bye~!"**

**Author/ShyJoker :"Okeh lanjut 1 2 3! Mulai!"**

* * *

**Chapter :**  
**Hari Super Gaje atau Serem?**

* * *

Yuk, kita lanjutkan dari Chapter tadi atau Kemarin! Mulai dari **Makato** **Naegi** pingsan dan tertindih **Kuwata** **Leon** yang mendadak Asma dan pingsan juga, **Ishimaru Kiyotaka** nangis haru dan terakhir **Sayaka Maizono** bingung dan speechless alias bingung harus bilang apa.

"Anu, selama aku nggak ada kalian bicarakan tentang apa saja?" tanya Sayaka bingung. "A-aduh, duh! Si-siapa inih?! Eh, Kuwata-kun?! Kamu kenapa?!" tanya Naegi kaget dan bingung. Sadar akan Leon terkena asma kambuh, Naegi langsung bertindak.

"TOLOOOOOOOOOONG! LOONTOOOOOONG! (?) ODONG-ODOOOOONG (?) HEEEEEELP! (?) HELLEEEEP! (?) NYELLLEEEEEEEP! (?) KUWATA ASMANYA KAMBUUUUUH!" teriak Naegi minta tolong. Ishimaru yang dari tadi nangis terharu sadar ada orang yang asmanya kambuh lagi.

"APPPHUAAAAAH?! PANGGIL AMBULANS! SELAMA MENUNGGU AMBULANS CEKOKKIN KUWATA-KUN!" teriak Ishimaru sambil memberikan PKK3 yang ngaco. "SALAH ISHIMARUUU! YANG BENAR MEMBERI UDARA KE KUWATA-KUN!" teriak Naegi panik. Sadar Leon asmanya kambuh **Lala Munesanzun** dengan tenangnya ambil pompa oksigen (emang ada? ada di fic ngaco dan gaje begini!) Sayaka yang juga panik tidak pernah bertemu kasus asma selama hidupnya.

Balik ke Lala. Dia sedang mengambil pompa Oksigen dari kopernya entah kok bisa saja muat karena kopernya sebesar baju koper dan pompanya sendiri panjang melebihi kopernya, bentuknya seperti pompa biasa tapi ada tulisan OKSIGEN warna merah dan gede. Lalu dia minta Ishimaru pompakan ke Leon, dan Ishimaru lakukan dengan baik dan akhirnya PKKK3 yang terlihat ngaco pun selesai, Leon hidup kembali dan bernapas sedia kala tetapi... #Leon :"Oy, Joker gue masih hidup!" Author :"Abaikan!"

"Hah hoh heh a-aku dimana?" tanya Leon dengan muka pucat. "LEEEOOON SYUKURLAH KAU MASIH HIDUP!" teriak Naegi dan Ishimaru sambil mengeluarkan air mata terharu. Sayaka hanya bisa bersweatdropped ria, sambil melirik Lala yang juga nangis haru jejadian sambil memakai sapu tangan dengan namanya dia. "Tadi aku sempat bertemu kakek aku yang sudah almahrum deh..." kata Leon dengan suara yang lirih. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAH LEOOONOOOO! JANGAN PERGI UMUR MU MASIH PANJAAAAAANG! KAKEK MU BAKALAN MEMARAHI JIKA PERGI SECEPAT INI!" teriak Ishimaru dengan dramatisnya. "BETUUUUUL APA KATA ISHIMARU KAMU MASIH TERLALU MUDAAA! LEON JANGAN PERGIIII KITA SEMUA BARU KETEMUANYA BARU 1 HARIIIIII!" teriak Naegi yang juga dramatis.

Sayaka dan Lala mulai duduk sambil makan snack yang Lala bawa dan juga sambil menonton telenovela atau sinetronan yang bertema tragedis. "Ohayo minna~! Kalian lagi.. ngapain..?" tanya anak perempuan berjaket merah yang sekarang mulai bingung dan teman perempuannya yang berotot yang bisa membuat orang-orang ngewow serem! #Ditampol Ashahina.

Yap, bener mereka berdua adala **Aoi Ashahina** dan **Sakura Oogami**! yang sekarang lagi bingung atas situasi apa yang dan kapan terjadi!?

"Anu, ini kenapa.., dan.." sebelum Ashahina menyelesaikan kata-katanya sebuah kertas di sodorkan oleh Lala dan memberikan isyarat bahwa mereka harus diam dulu. Ashahina membaca lalu diberikan kepada Sakura dia membacanya, lalu mereka berdua duduk sambil menonton sinetron tragedis.

"Ma-maafkan aku ka-kawan-kawan sepertinya kakekku memaksa saya untuk mengikuti jejaknya didunia sana..." katanya Leon yang makin lama lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar. "THEEEEEEEEEEEEDAAAAAAAK LEOOOOOOOOOOOONDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOO (Author :"Lah? kok Leondo ini mafia dari sketsa apa?!") JANGAN TINGGALKAN KIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SEMUAAAAAAAAA KUMOHOOOOOOOOOOON!" teriak Naegi yang tadi berteriak saja sekarang menangis deras bagaikan air mancur, tetapi Naegi masih mending reader's Ishimaru bayangkan! Dia malah nangisnya mirip air terjun, bahkan dari jidatnya-pun keluar air mata alias satu hancur plus jijik karena penuh air mata dan ingusnya.

Sayaka dan Ashahina merasa sedih dan jijik karena tangisan Ishimaru yang derasnya melebihi Naegi. Leon yang terlihat sekarat saja jijik melihatnya. Sakura, Lala dan **Kirigiri Kyouko** (yang baru datang juga) hanya bisa memasang poker-face doang. Naegi yang sedang nangis harus dengan rianya tidak memedulikan Ishimaru masih saja menangis.

"Sorry... ya teman-teman.. aku akan.." dan tangannya Leon-pun terjatuh. Mata Naegi dan Ishimaru melebar dan "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONDDDDDOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" MEREKA BERDUA LANGSUNG MENJATUHKAN KEPALA LEON DENGAN NISTANYA DAN BERTERIAK KEATAS DIDING BAGAIKAN ORANG TAK INGIN DITINGGALKAN #ALL & READER'S: "AUTHOOOOOOOOOOOR CAPSLOCKNYA BELOM KAMU MATIIIIIIN!" AUTHOR :"EH? EH?! BENAAAAAR BELOM KUMATIIIN!" ALL :"MATIIN!" Author :"Udah nih!".

"Bujehhht dah! Gila kalian malah main banting pala orang sekarat! Gila kalian!" bentak Leon yang bangkit dari apa yang dinamakan almahrum. Naegi dan Ishimaru membalikan kepala mereka terlihat muka Naegi kaya cowo di putus sama pacar dan terlihat mukanya Ishimaru mirip cowo di *MEONG* cewe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wah pada mikir apaan nih? Hayoooo~! Ngeres semuah nih~! Padahal maksudku cowo yang diplorotin celananya oleh si cewe. #Author dilindes Ch***ce karena melakukan plagiat tanpa izin ditambah reader's marah.

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONDOOOO! KAMU MASIH HIDUUUUUP!" teriak Negi dan Ishimaru sambil memeluk Leon yang mendadak bangkit dari kematian #Permisa di temukannya mayat yang berstatus author ditemukan mati dengan keadaan yang menggenaskan Leon yang dengar akan berita itu hanya bisa ngesmirk Reader's :"Oi, ini kenapa jadi suspense?!". "Iye, gue masih hidup! Sekarang kalian bisa lepasin baju gue gak? Jijik gua!" sahut Leon. "Leon, kuhukum kau telah berkata kotor tetapi kumaafkan karena kamu baru balik dari surga!" sahut Ishimaru.

Leon hanya bisa ngesweatdroppped "_Kok bisa-bisanya gue temenan orang kaya ginian?_" batinnya. Lalu dia melirik ke tempat anak cewe, terkaget-lah dia!

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAK JADIIII~!**

**#PLAAK, BUGH, JEGER, DUAKK, #JANGAN ENGKAU ASAL ENDING!  
**

**...**

**...**

**...**

* * *

Leon hanya bisa ngesweatdroppped "_Kok bisa-bisanya gue temenan orang kaya ginian?_" batinnya. Lalu dia melirik ke tempat anak cewe, terkaget-lah dia! Semua menangis dengan harunya (min Sakura dan Kirigiri + Lala nangis abal-abalan) "Wat de pak!? Maizono kamu kenapa nangis?! Lalu Ashahina, Sakura, Kirigiri kalian kapan datangnya?!" tanya Leon kaget sambil nengok kanan kiri memplototin anak cewe mirip orang yang kesurupan. #Author ditebas oleh katana di dalam bat *Emang ada?! Adain!.

"Hiks, hiks! Dramanya tadi tragis sekali!" ucap Ashahina sambil hik's-hik'san ria. "Syukurlah, Leon masih hidup!" sahut Sayaka sambil mengelap air matanya dengan saputangannya. "_WOOI! KENAPA PADA NONTON DRAMA GAJE BEGINI?! LALU GUE EMANG MASIH HIDUUUUP TAAAUUUU!_" batin Leon mendadak waras. #Di esekusi Million-Fungoes.

"Eh? Ashahina-san, Oogami-san dan Kirigiri-san kapan kalian kesini?" tanya Naegi dan Ishimaru yang sudah tidak nangis haru lagi. "Dari tadi saat kalian mulai nangis." jawab Ashahina sambil mengelap air matanya.

Naegi, Leon, Ishimaru hanya bisa ngepoker- face abal-abalan karena merasa malu. "Oh, ya sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Lala. "Jam 5 pagi.." jawab Sakura. "Oh, ya kitakan belum mengetahui SHSTL kita! Aku perenang!" sahut Ashahina girang.

"A-aku Idol..." sahut Sayaka. "Sudah ketebak kok..." sahut semua. "Wrestler.." lanjut Sakura dengan suara beratnya dengan santainya membuat para cowok atau cewek yang belum begitu kenalnya bingung terus. "Detektif.." kata Kirigiri datar. "Luck.." kata Naegi pelan. "Baseball!" sahut Leon. "Hall monitor! " teriak Ishimaru. "Acrobat~!" sambung Lala. "Pro-progammer..." kata sebuah suara.

"Eh, yang bilang progammer tadi siapa?" tanya Ashahina bingung dan mulai ketakutan dan juga mikir yang enggak-enggak. "Anu, tolong lihat kebawah dong.." semua pada liat bawah terus celingak-celinguk dan menemukan siapa yang punya suara tadi. Reader's tahukan siapa yang punya SHSLTnya Progammer? Kalau belum liat nih spoiler ngaco nan kocak! #All :"Author promosi. Abaikan!

"Lah, Chihiro kapan datangnya?" tanya Leon bengong, karena **Chihiro Fujisaki** datang tanpa sepengetahuannya semua orang di lokasi. "Iya, betul tuh Chihiro-chan, kapan datangnya?" tanya Lala yang mulai kepo. "Eh..?, Kamu siapa?" tanya Chihiro bingung karena baru kenal Lala. "Lala Munesanzun dan juga anak yang tidak sempat datang gara-gara rem sepeda jeblok!" jawab Lala girang. "Tapi bukannya kemarin kamu datang dan juga tanpa sengaja menabrakku..., kan Lala.." sela Naegi. "Ya, gara-gara itu takut nanti pulangnya pake apa jadi aku pulang balik gitu." jawab Lala. Semua pada bengong akan jawaban Lala. Hening sesaat. Reaksi mereka di nyatakan dengan teriakan (yang keras banget).

"ANNNNJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR JADI ELU YANG TELAT?!" (Leon).

"TUNGGU KAMU BARU SADAR LEON?!" (Naegi).

"JADI MAKSUD LU UDAH TAU DARI KEMARIN?!" (Leon).

"LALA KUHUKUM KAMU KENA JUGA KARENA KEMBALI KERUMAH TANPA KATA-KATA KE KEPALA SEKOLAH!" (Ishimaru).

"TAPIKAN ALASAN AKUKAN GARA-GARA REM SEPEDA AKU RUSAK DAN RUMAHKU JAUHNYA 10 KM!" (Lala).

"BUSEEEEEEET DAAAAAH JAUH AMAT NENG!" (Mondo).

"SETAN eh, ANYIIIIIR, LU KAPAN DATANGNYA MON?! HEH NAEGI LU BELUM JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUE!" (Leon).

"Eh, kamu kapan datangnya Oowada-san? Lalu Leon kalo tentang itu aku nggak tahu kalau dia itu juga murid disini lagi pula kemarin aku sempat ketabrak olehnya..., Lalu Lala suara bel sepeda kamu kok kaya suara klakson mobil sih?" (Naegi). #Author :"Pelan tapi kedengaran"

"HAH?! KAMU KETABRAK SEPEDA LALU PINGSAN LEMAH AMAT KAMU NAEGI!" (Leon). #Author :"Jyah, ini malah teriak-teriak"

"GUE DATANGNYA PAS KALIAN PADA TERIAK GAJE BEGINI, TADI AKU SEMPAT NGOMONG PELAN TAPI MALAH PADA GAK DENGER MAKANYA GUE TERIAK-TERIAK." (Mondo).

"EH, JADI TADI KAMU?! GUE KIRA BANCI TAMAN LAWANG! OH KENALAN NAMAKU LALA MUNESANZUN!" (Lala).

"APAAAAH?! KURANG AJAR! (Tapi gara-gara elu cewek gue nggak pake kekerasan...)" (Mondo).

"PUH, GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH! GILEE JADI ITU KAMU YANG TADI SUARANYA MIRIP BANCI MON?!" (Leon).

"(Empat siku muncul di jidatnya Mondo), KAMPRET KAU LEON!" (Mondo).

"DUNIA MENGGILAAAAA!" (Lala).

"HOREEEE KITA MAIN GILA-GILAAN!" (Ashahina).

"Ashahina-san maksudnya Lala bukan begitu.." (Sakura).

"ToD!" (Lala).

"KUWATA, OOWADA KUHUKUM KALIAN KARENA TELAH MEMAKAI KATA-KATA KOTOR, LALA KAMU JUGA DI HUKUM KARENA PULANG TANPA IZIN!" (Ishimaru).

"GYAAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAH AHAHAHHAHAHHAAHAH DUNIA MENGGILA MENGGILA~!" (Lala).

"Anjrit (Leon) Astaga (Naegi) Lala makin gila..." (Leon dan Naegi).

"BERISIK PAGI-PAGI BARU DATANG BARU RIBUT SEMUA! TELINGAKU SAKIT TAHU!" (Junko?).

"JUNKO HELLO ME OLD FRIEND!" (Lala).

"SOK INGGRIS LOE!" (Leon).

"LALA?! KAMU YANG TELAT KEMARIN?!" (Junko?)

"KALIAN SALING KENAL?!" (All min Junko + Lala)

"DIIIIIIIEEEEM! KALIAN GAK BISA PELAN APA?! LALU LALA KAMU KOK BISA DITERIMA UDAH TAU KAMUNYA SARAP BEGINI!?" (Junko?) #Author :"Neng dengan mudahnya nyuruh orang..., padahal sendirinya sama aja, tuh!" #Digungnir Spear.

"ALAAAAAH JUNKO JUGA SAMA AJA BERRATI TAK PUNYA HAK DONG UNTUK NYURUH DONG!" (Lala)

"*&*(&(&*^&&%#$#$%$^*&()*)_()_!?lop i()* *(& *q(y" (Junko?)

"JUNKO, LEON, MONDO, LALA DAN YANG IKUT MAIN TERIAK-TERIAKAN KALIAN KUHUKUM KARENA SUDAH MENGGANGGU KETENANGAN UMUM!" (Ishimaru)

"Nih lagi, sendiri juga teriak-teriak berarti kamu kena hukumannya juga dong.." (Leon capek dan tobat karena teriak-teriak melulu).

"AP-apa?! HAH?! Be-benar apa kata ternyata aku TELEJEDOR(?)!" (Ishimaru)

Semua ngesweatdropped "_Nih, anak keliatan orang pintar plus jenius kok kaya begitu.._" batin semua yang sempat membuat Ishimaru bersin dan mendadak menjedorkan jidatnya ke lantai, yang sukses bikin sohib yang baru jadi satu hari khawatir (Naegi). "Bu-bukan begitu, maksudnya Ishimaru ta-tapi..." sahut Naegi sambil gemetaran karena mendadak ada gempa.

"GEMPA ALA ORANG GEMBROT DATAAAAANG!" teraik eh, teriak Lala menggaje tapi entah kata-katanya bisa dibilang logis atau tidak.

Benar saja orang gendut yang lengkap dengan tas orenji itu datang. Bisakah kalian menebaknya? Yap, betul dia adalah **Hifumi Yamada**.

"Eh, ternyata kamu gemdrot.." kata Mondo.

Ishimaru tidak teriak + menegugurnya, kenapa kamu tanya? Tuh, lagi pundung dengan aura segelap-gelap sebagai arti kehampaan. #Emang udah hampa cuy!

"A-anu yang benar gembrot, Mondo-san..., ah, maaf juga Yamada-san!" sahut Naegi.

"Tak apa, tadi sempat kedengaran suara anime yang suaranya maxinum kedengaran jelas saat kesini.." ujar Yamada (susah maaf agak OOC alias Out Of Characther)

Semua diam setelah mendengar kata-kata yang tak logis sama sekali dari Yamada.

"Oi, sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Kirigiri.

"Jam 7 pagi." jawab Lala sambil meliat jam weker yang mirip M**key ***se dari kopernya.

"Hah?! Jadi selama kita teriak-teriak mirip orgil gitu selama 2 jam?!" teriak Ashahina kaget.

"_Jadi kamu sadar diri menganggap dirimu itu gila? Lalu selama itukah kita semua main teriak-teriakkannya?_" batin Naegi dan Leon sweatdroppred.

"_HALO PARA MURID-MURID GILA YANG MASIH BOCAH NAN TENGIL INI~!_"

panggil suara TOA menggaje, semua pada cengo, melihat rambut muncrat sana sini mirip singa ompong #Dipukul pake botol kaca, yap jika pada tahu selamet dan yang belom tahu kashian amat #Reader's :"Jyah nih author bocah malah ngeledek bukannya kasihan!".

Yap, betul namanya Macan Ompong! #Author ditimpuk bola besi. Hagakura :"Thank you Kuwata-chi!". Salah-salah namanya **Hagakure Yasuhiro**. #Leon :"Thor, gue baru nyadar cepet nih ama Kirigiri!" sambil nunjuk orang yang terlihathanya bisa ngepoker-face doang, Jawab :"Apaan lagi males nih ngomong hanya lagi konsen ke ketikkan!" (sok judes). Kirigiri :"Kamu dapat idenya macan ompong itu darimana? Walaupun kamu konyol yang membuat kami semua OOC gila + sedeng itu mustahil kelihatannya karena Hagakure itu mirip singa." (1000x200 (?) lipat lebih judes dari author dan berhasil ngebuat Leon + Author gemeteran). Jawab :"Cari author yang namanya Be***** Ca**adi di fanfic dan cari yang namanya Feri Tuwir dan SGM eh, GMG singkatan dari Games Maniak Goblok (kebalik)!" All :Sweatdropped sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"KURANG ASEM LO HAGAKURA!" (Mondo)

"HAGAKUREEE DODOL! LO JUGA NGAPAIN SIH?! PENGEN NGAJAK RIBUT!?" (Junko?)

Leon juga pengen teriak-teriak gaje kaya dua sahabat baru kenal sehari ini (?), tapi udah sempat tadi dan parahnya tenggorokannya kering. Tetapi Lala menyodorkan jus tomat yang katanya bisa menyegarkan tenggorokkan pada pagi hari yang ada didalam termosnya gede (banget) yang dingin anget-anget (?), disodorkannya pada Leon yang nyaris mulai pundung ngegalau kaya si Ishimaru. Dengan senang hati Leon terima dan diminum 2 gelas tutup termosnya. Serasa tenggorokannya segar kembali dia sudah siap-siap main teriak-teriakan lagi.

Tapi bagian yang terhebat menurut Author itu, semua itu terjadi selama 5 detik, bayangin reader's! Pada bingungkan? Only God and Author know. #Dibantai

"LO SEBENARNYA PUNYA TUJUAN APAAN BAWA TOA DAN TERIAK KAYA DIRINYA GAK GILA AJA?!" (Leon)

"_KATA RAMALANKU BESOK BAKALAN ADA ANAK GILA BIN SEDENG TERUS SUKA NARI-NARI GAJE MIRIP DORA THE EXPLORER ATA TARI MONYET LOMPAT-LOMPAT GAYA SULE _#Ditabok Sule_ JIKA BERHASIL MELAKUKAN HAL SESUATU!_" (Hagakure masih pake TOA)

Semua pada lirik Lala, sementara Lala hanya bisa cengok sambil klepek-klepek(?).

"_Bener apa kata Hagakrua ehh, Hagakure! Eh, jadi semua disini ngapain lagi ya?_" batin semua (min Hagakure nyengir DobBan *dodol banget*, Kirigir yang ngecool bengong, Sakura belajar tidur sambil mata melek dengan buku pinjaman Lala hari ini yang menurutnya menarik (Reader's : banyaka mbah!) dan Ishimaru yang masih meratapi dosa(?)) yang mulai sarap sendiri.

"Eh, kita sekarang nungguin 'sapa lagi?" tanya Lala memecah keheningan.

"Eh, kalo nggak salah.., mungkin Togami, Fukawa, Meler.. #PLAAAAKKKK! ADAOUW AKIT NDORO! HEH?! LO, KAPAN DISINI?!" bentak Mondo ke **Celes Lunderburg** yang datang plus nampar Mondo karena salah mengeja namanya Celes malah Meler XD

#Author :"Makanya Cel, pake namamu yang asli dooong~!" Celes :"Sampai aku mati kebakar sampai ketabrak mobil pemadaman kebakaran, aku tetap nggak mau memberi nama asli gue!" (Seorang Celes memakai kata 'gue'), Monobear dan Junko :"BAGI YANG INGIN MENGETAHUI NAMA ASLINYA CELES BELI KERTASNYA DI JUAL 1000 YEN, BELI BELI DI JUAL PERCUMA CUMA SEKALI INI AJA!" Celes :"Buh?! JNKO SIALAN! MONOBEAR KAMPRET!" All :"Seorang Celes berkata kasar, dunia akan berakhir?! DUNIA KIAMAAAAAAT!" aUTHOR :"Lupa matiin Capslock males ngetik lagi, jadi Owari dan Abaikan!"

"Itu untuk kesalahan ejaan namaku, dan.." sambil melirik Lala, "..Kau tentu tidak melupakan apa yang terjadi semalam bukan?" semua terkejut bahkan efeknya semuanya berubah menjadi J*** **zare udeh di sensor yang penting! sedetik, Celes cuma bisa cengok sesaat lalu ngucek-ucek mata semuanya balik ke normal lagi. "_Apa tadi aku berilusi ya..?_" pikir Celes sweatdropped.

* * *

**TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Asli kok~! Soalnya ini udah mau nyris-nyaris kebanyakan word'snya, di tambah Author pusing akan ujian Tengah Semesternya, yang akan diadakan diminggu depan-depannya lagi. Lalu lagi banyak ide meledak seenaknya(?), bagi yang ingin ngasih ide hari P.M (Private Messaging) atau Review jika ingin atau bisa.**

**P.S : Bagi yang bernama ****Futuristic-Techno-Girl**, thank you sudah sekali baca main favorite dan ngefollow begitu sekali baca. **Lady Lacie Lullaby** terimah kasih mengatakan apa yang bener tetapi untuk bisa lebih secuil(?) saja di hargai apakah kakak atau seumuran mencoba menulis fanficnya humor atau agak-agak fujoshi gituh? Oravastro wah kebetulan aku fansnya kakak~! terimah kasih telah membaca fanfic saya salam tendang(?) kecup waria (?!), tendang keluar(?).

Tambah lagi jika fic ini selesai (atau nggak), aku pengen bikin sekuelnya SDR 2 (Super Dangan Ronpa 2), yang ada OC sadis saya yang namanya Mavis (kakak Lala). Kegilaan atau kestressen apa yang dia perbuat? Kita baca jika ada~! #Author dibacok pembaca


	4. Hari makin Menggaje dan salah ngomong?

**Chapter sebelumnya : *KRIK* *NGEEEK* *NGEEEK* *KRIK* *KRIK* *EH, ADA ORANG~!*(?) (Capslock lagi-lagi lupa dimatikan) All :"Oi, ini kok cuma ada orang gaje lewat terus kok ada jangkrik main biola ini dari mana semuah?! Lalu mana Naratornya?!" Author :"Lagi sakit." Naegi :"Ya, memangnya nggak bisa cari pengganti begitu kenapa?" Junko :"Monobear aja!" Author :"Okeh, diterima bayarannya gopek sebulan!" Monobear/Junko :"Apah?! PELIT KAU THOR!" Author :"Kan, chapter kemarin/tadi kan aku kan sudah ngomong!" All (Min Junko, Mukuro dan Monobear) :"Udeh, lanjut kenapa?" Monobear :"Okeh-okeh diem kenapa?! Ehem *Asiek boneka bisa aja nge'ehem, Ditembak., Okeh dari chapter sebelumnya/kemarin, Meler #PLAAAAKKK, ADAOUW maksudku Celes cengok karena merasa ada yang aneh dan mengenal Lala semalam apa yang terjadi?! CEKIDOT!"**

**Chara : All + Oc Namanya : Lala Munesanzun  
**

**Summary :Naegi datang ke Hope Peak yang terkenal jika lulus masa depannya cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi APA YANG TERJADI?!  
**

**Baca aja cuy **

**:P (untuk pembaca yang kurang ngerti ini tanda apa coba dimiringkan kepala agar mengerti ^U^) #Author di eksekusi oleh semuanya termasuk reader's yang marah.**

**Pesan :ShyJoker akan membuat fanficDangan Ronpa Indonesian HUMOR karena jarang banyakan romens (Baca : Romance), Tragedi, Suspense dan lain kecuali HUMOR! gak pernah kutemukan bahkan kuajak Kuroshi Chalice untuk ikutan nulis Fic Dangan Ronpa karya sendiri. Bagi yang baca semoga punya ide untuk buat HUMOR yang bisa bikin orang yang baca ngakak sampai dikira orgil di sekitarnya.**

**Warning :Beberapa Characther's mungkin agak Ooc (Out of Characther), HUMOR garing (mungkin untuk beberapa pembaca), genre mulai naik jadi serius!  
**

**P.S : Author hanyalah anak 13 tahun kelas 8 SMP maaf jika ini garing atau diplagiat dari cerita Author lainnya. (Mending aku ngaku daripada kagak!)**

* * *

Semua cengok ngeliat Lala lagi nge'versus ama si Celes, eh kebalik ding!

REPLAY, (Monobear nyari cacing sama adeknya Monomi, lalu ninju Monomi)

Semua bengong melihat Celes lagi nge'versus ama si Lala, kecuali Ishimaru masih meratapi dosa(?) #Annnnjiiiiir lo sakit hati apa?! Emangnya sedalam apa sih? Kan, cuma main teriak nggak sadar begitu. "Ka-kau masih dendam sebasar eh, sebesar itukah kamu?!" tanya Lala dengan nada serius. Semua mendadak kejang-kejang, (asma? jangan ah kasian pada), "Tentu, aku tetap akan melakukan terus menerus sampai selesai!" balas Celes yang tak kalah seriusnya. "_Eh, ini pada kenapa sih?_" bisik Ashahina ke Sayaka, "_Saya nggak tahu tetapi yang paling penting aku rasa Lala telah berbuat salah kepada Celes semalam dan saling mengenal sedikit.._" balas Sayaka dalam bisikan juga ke Ashahina. Ashahina hanya bisa berOh ria.

"Lupain dong Cel, kan udah lama kejadiannya." ujar Lala mendadak malas. "ENGGAK! TIDAK BISA AKU TIDAK TERIMA, KENYATAAN YANG KUDAPATI!" bentak Celes yang dengan suksenya membuat cowok dan cewek (min Ishimaru lagimasih aja meratapi dosa, Kirigir stay cool, Sakura? nggak usah nanya malah pengen nantang Celes kalau ada waktu), "KOK, BISA BISANYA KAMU BESAR-BESAR MASALAH KECIL ITU?!" balas Lala dengan bentakan, mirip cewek yang tidak ikhlas diputus sama pacar.

"SETOP! KALIAN SEBENERNYA MASALAHIN APAAN SIH?!" bentak Junko. "INI NIH EMAK JUNKO, KAK CELES NGGAK TERIMA KALAU DI KALAH MAIN MONOPOLI SAMA KU 10 KALI BERTURUT-TURUT!" sahut Lala nangis bombay. "HAH?!" semua cengok sedodol-dodol mungkin XD.

"Ah! Ehem, ehem, SHSLT aku itu _Gambler_ makanya inilah alasannya mengapa aku seperti ini, maaf atas perlakuan kasarku tadi." ujar Celes tersenyum senyum palsu jika perlu. Semuanya hening, Lala melihatnya jijik.

*CEKLEK*

Pintu lagi-lagi terbuka, dan siapakah itu?

Terlihatlah Togami dan Fukawa _walking together~_, "Hrm? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menarik lewat.." ujar Togami sambil nge'smirk. Fukawa masuk gemeteran seperti biasa.

"Semua sudah terkumpul sudah?" tanya Lala, "Kalo semua udah ada main hitung aja kalo perlu~." seru Lala keras.

"Makoto Naegi SHSLT Luck!" (Naegi).

"Sayaka Maizono SHSLT Idol." (Sayaka).

"Leon Kuwata SHSLT Pemain Baseball!" (Leon).

"Aoi Ashahina SHSLT Perenang!" (Ashahina).

"Sakura Oogami SHSLT Petarung..." (Sakura).

"Mondo Oowada Gangster!" (Mondo).

"Lala Orang dodol!" (Lala).

"HAH?!" (Semua).

"Canda~! Acrobat~!" (Lala).

"Abaikan tuh bocah!" (Mondo dan Leon).

"Junko Enoshima SHSLT _Fashion Girl~_." (Junko).

"Dia bilang apa?" (Naegi, Sayaka, Ashahina, Mondo, Yamada, Hagakure dan Fukawa).

"Fashion Gorila." (Lala) di deathglare habis-habisan tetapi tetap berdiri teguh(?) si Lala.

"Salah! Munasenzun-san! yang benar Gyaru! (Gal ENG = Gyaru JPN)" (Ishimaru) bangkit dari yang meratapi dosa.

"Bagos, lu udah sadar!" (Mondo).

"Sebelum kalian berantem lagi, jika perlu hadapi saya dulu..." (Kirigiri) aura hitam di sekelilingnya.

Mondo gemetaran, Ishimaru menghela nafas.

"Kiyotaka Ishimaru SHSLT OSIS!" (Ishimaru) #Author :"OSIS sama Hall Monitor itu samakan? Aku coba pake google translate tapi malah Balai Monitor yang nemu!"

"Celestia Lunderburg SHSLT _Gambler_ alias penjudi." (Celes).

"Apa?! Itu dilarang negara!" (Ishimaru).

"Apuah?! Itu dilarang agama!" (Lala).

"Adakah yang ingin melanjutkan?" (Celes).

"To-tokou Fukawa Pe-penulis..!" (Fukawa).

"Hifumi Yamada Doujin Author." (Yamada).

"Yasuhiro Hagakure SHSLT Peramal!" (Hagakure).

"Ini lagi lebih sesat lagi." (Lala).

"Kamu memangnya apaan? Pemuka agama?" (Ishimaru).

"Kyouko Kirigir Detektif." (Kirigiri).

"Chi-Chihiro Fujisaki SHSLT Programer.." (Chihiro).

"Byakuya Togami SHSLT Pewaris." (Togami).

"Pewaris apa? Kesombong? Kedongkolan? Anak? Mata jelek? Lalu.." (Lala).

"Kekayaan, lalu uangku berjumlah 400 miliar yen ! Apakah ini cukup?" (Togami).

"Eh,.." (Lala).

Semua cengok bukan pengen duitnya cuma mikirin duitnya dipakai buat apa saja. Togami senyum licik karena Lala kalah dari dia, atau yang dia pikir.

"Eeeeeh~, duitku ada , ***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.***.*** dan terakhir kadang duitnya ada tulisan dollar, rubel dan yang lain-lain #Author :"Banyak bener (-_-") All :"Lah, kan kamu yang buat thor!".", dari pekerjaan saya." (Lala).

Semua melotot bahakan Togami juga mirip Sule! #Author dianiaya Fan'snya Togami dan Fukawa/Syo. "AMPUUUUN! SAYA CUMAN BERCANDA!"

"Lu kerja di sirkus mana?!" (Leon).

"Ishimaru kata-kata gaul itu boleh aja kecuali kata-katanya dipakai ke orang tua itu baru nggak boleh." (Lala).

Ishimaru langsung mingkem. Mondo dan Leon acungkan jempolnya, Lala balas ancungan jempolnya.

"Pekerjaan saya.." (Lala).

"_SELAMAT PAGI ANAK-ANAK SIALAN!_"

Hening, semua bingung dan kaget.

"_EH, INI MASIH BELUM KUTES 1, 2, 3 OKEH KITA MULAI!_"

"Oh, siapa yang bicara tuh?" celetuk Leon memecah kehening. "Ndak tahu~!" jawab Lala.

"_Okeh mulai lagi, selamat pagi anak-anak sialan! Aku harap kalian semua lengkap nggak seperti kemarin!_"

Semua melirirk Lala, Lala bengong saja.

"_HAHAHA~! KALIAN AKAN TINGGAL DI SEKOLAH INI SELAMANYA! SAMPAI AKHIR HAYAT!_"

Semua kaget, Lala masih bengong saja.

"Oi, kamu bercandakan?! Siapa kamu?! Mana wujudmu?! Keluar sana kalau berani!" bentak Junko. "Ah, palingan bercandaan tapi nggak mungkin jugakan?" sahut Lala.

Hening, "Eh, beneran?!" seru Lala kaget. Tiba-tiba muncul boneka beruang setengah putih dan setengah hitam, mirip Yin-Yang begitu, mata kanannya berwarna hitam bulat dan kirinya mirip guntur tapi berwarna merah.

"Boneka?" gumam Chihiro bingung. "Aku bukan boneka aku itu makhluk hidup seperti kalian tahu!" bentak boneka itu. Semua kaget, Lala hanya bisa menatapnya tajam. "Aku Kepala Sekolah kalian, namaku MonoBear/Kuma!" seru boneka yang bernama Monokuma atau Monobear itu. "Yang benar aja boneka menjadi Kepala Sekolah, apalagi setelah ini?!" seru Leon yang mulai kesal.

"Oh, kamu Kepala Sekolahnya, salam kenal saya Kiyotaka Ishimaru..." katanya sambil menunduk, "Ya, ya aku tahu kamu adalah Balai Monitor dan tentu aku tahu kalian semua!" potong Monobear sambil menatap satu ppersatu murid-murid. "Dan kalian tentu sudah mendenar apa yang kukatakan? KALIAN AKAN TINGGAL DI DALAM SEKOLAH INI SELAMANYA!" seru Monobear dilanjut oleh tawanya.

"APA!? KITA MASIH PUNYA KEHIDUPAN DILUAR SANA!" teriak Junko. "Dan bolehkah aku yang melanjutkan?" ucap Lala dengan tatapan kosong. "Hah, Maksudmu?" tanya Monobear. "Lupakan, aku cuma bercanda emangnya apalagi, setelah ini?" tanya Lala sambil tersenyum.

"Puh, Upupupupupuupun~! Jika kalian ingin keluar aku beritahu kalian~!" kata Monobear dibelit-belit. "Kalian tentu akan.., membunuh salah satu teman-teman kalian~!" katanya. Semua kaget, "OI, JANGAN BERCANDA KAMU!" bentak Mondo. "Fuhn, berarti aku harusnya pura-pura nggak ada, agar ini tidak terjadi ya?" gumam Lala. Lalu Monobear turun, "Cara bunuhnya boleh aja Memukuli, menusuk, clubbing, pemenggalan, pembakaran, mencekik, mencekik, penyembelihan, voodoo-kutukan ..., metodenya tidak penting yang penting dibunuh mati kalian lulus dan keluar dari sekolah ini! Mau kalian bilang ini bohong atau penipuan ini asli, bukan mimpi!" seru Monobear, yang dilanjut oleh teriakan terror.

"Upupupupup~! Tentu kalian akan..!? GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" teriak Monobear sambil menghindar serangan tembakan Bazooka yang entah siapa, yang begitu dodol menembakkannya tanpa peringatan.

"Lala?!" teriak semua menatap kaget kepada si penembak Bazooka tadi adalah si Lala, entah darimana dia dapat, yang penting aneh pokoknya.

"Kenapa? Diakan yang bilang bunuh siapapunkan?" tanya Lala datar. "BUKAN! KAMU NEMBAKNYA PAKE OTAK KENAPA, ORANG LAINKAN BISA AJA KENA GARA-GARA KAMU!" bentak Leon (waras) #Ditinju.

"KURANG ASEM KAMU LALA!" bentak Monobear marah. "Ah, masih hidup kamu? Mati sono!" katanya sambil menarget bazookanya lagi. Akhirnya tempat ruangan olahraga dipenuhi teriakan nista dan suara tembakan bazooka yang nyaring dikuping.

* * *

Semuanya dengan sukses ngas ngosan karena capek, antara ulah Monobear atau Lala yang penting salah kedua-duanya. "Hah.., hah, hah, hah, dasar cewek gila!" umpat Mondo kesal dan capek. "Sorry, Mon! Kan dia mesti jelasin yang baik dan bener!" sahut Lala sambil meletakkan Bazookanya lagi di kopernya lagi (muat-muat aja tuh koper!), "Emangnya aku salah apaan?! Emang benerkan?!" bentak Monobear. "Emangnya dataku kurang lengkapa apa ya!? Kan aku bisa membaca pikiran orang dari mata dan ekspresinya!" balas Lala yang mulai kedengeran senewan.

"Eh, kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Sayaka. "Iya, baru saja kok!" jawab Lala datar. "Jadi maksud kita saling bunuh itu bercandaan?" tanya Ashahina berharap. "Iya, maksudnya Monobear itu pembunuhannya itu kaya akting gitu bukan asli begitu!" kata Lala sambil ngipas-ngipas. Semua cengok, bengong, mangap.

"AAAAAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"Oooh, maksudnya kamu mereka anggap ini serius bilamg kek! Oh, ya kalian cuman nginep selama seminggu kok!" ucap Monobear. Sekali lagi pemirsa semua cengok bengong mangap lebih lebar lagi.

"HAH?! LALU HUBUNGAN PERMAINAN AKTING TADI BUAT APA?!"

"Yah, biar gak bosen men~!" jawab Monobear santai mirip Ichi** dari F**ry Tai* #Ditembak, semua pada menatap pada satu sama lain. "Jadi kamu ingin kita main permainan mu itu?" tanya Naegi ragu.

* * *

**Dan jawaban yang ingin di ketahui akan sampi di Chapter selanjutnya~!**

**All:"Kan ini masih seribuan Thor!"**

**Author :"Yah, biar kece dikit kenapa? Oh, ya para reader's boleh menvote siapa bunuh siapa! Hanya berlangsung tiga atau empat kali! Tetapi ada hukumannya juga loh~!"**

**Author pergi ke ruangan gelap di temani Monobear, Junko dan Mukuro.**

**Naegi :"Itu berempat pada ngapain?"**

**Lala :"Pembicaraan rahasia."**

* * *

**Hukuman untuk anak Laki jika ketahuan membunuh sang korban maka hukumannya :**

**Crossdress selama satu hari pilihan reader's pertama ****(Syaratnya reader's pilihin pakaiannya)**

**Muka di corat coret nggak boleh dihapus selama sehari pilihan reader's kedua**

**Berpose aneh selama 6 jam pilihan reader's ketiga**

**Dll, jika ada yang mau ngasih ide.**

**Di Vote, soalnya ShyJoker nggak tahu harus pilih mana!**

* * *

**Hukuman untuk anak Perempuan jika ketahuan membunuh sang korban maka hukumannya :**

**Pakai pakaian renang selama satu hari pilihan reader's pertama (Syaratnya reader's pilihin pakaiannya)**

**Muka di corat coret nggak boleh dihapus selama sehari pilihan reader's kedua**

**Berpose aneh selama 6 jam pilihan reader's ketiga**

**Dll, jika ingin ada yang mau ngasih ide.**

**Di Vote, soalnya ShyJoker nggak tahu harus pilih mana!**

* * *

**Jika ada yang milih pertama artinya cowok di crossdress dan cewek pakai pakaian renang  
**

**Jika ada yang milih kedua artinya kedua-dua cewek-cowok di coret-coret mukanya!**

**Dan seterusnya.**

* * *

**Pembunuhannya tentu akan :**

* * *

**Leon bunuh Sayaka tetapi mereka kerja sama**

**Mondo bunuh boneka-boneka Monobear tanpa sengaja**

**Itu saja, kalau Celeskan gak ada alasan.**

* * *

**Dan cerita lainnya :**

* * *

**Tes Ulangan Ngaco (Soalnya boleh reader's kirim.)  
**

**Pertemuan dengan Daiya Oowada**

**Kembar Ishimaru dan teman sementara dari Russia?! (OC)**

**Uji Nyali di badai Hujan bersama org-org Rusia yang tak kalah ngaconya (OC)**

**Parodynya OVJ?!**

**Dangan Ronpa Anime Fantasy Ver?!**

**Dll yang masih dipikirin, itu saja reader's!**

* * *

**Review?**


	5. Pembunuhan Pertama! (Blm pada niat bo)

**Judul : Pembunuhan Pertama?! Apa kata dunia (blm ada yang niat)**

**Chapter sebelumnya : Monobear :"Dari chapter sebelumnya blablabla males!" #Ditendang Author.  
**

**ShyJoker :"Dari Chapter sebelumnya semua akan ragu pada satu sama lain akan permainan gila dan gaje ini selamat membaca!"**

**Chara : All + Oc Namanya : Lala Munesanzun  
**

**Summary :Naegi datang ke Hope Peak yang terkenal jika lulus masa depannya cerah, tetapi apa yang terjadi APA YANG TERJADI?!  
**

**Baca aja cuy **

**:P (untuk pembaca yang kurang ngerti ini tanda apa coba dimiringkan kepala agar mengerti ^U^) #Author di eksekusi oleh semuanya termasuk reader's yang marah.**

**Pesan :ShyJoker akan membuat fanficDangan Ronpa Indonesian HUMOR karena jarang banyakan romens (Baca : Romance), Tragedi, Suspense dan lain kecuali HUMOR! gak pernah kutemukan bahkan kuajak Kuroshi Chalice untuk ikutan nulis Fic Dangan Ronpa karya sendiri. Bagi yang baca semoga punya ide untuk buat HUMOR yang bisa bikin orang yang baca ngakak sampai dikira orgil di sekitarnya.**

**Warning :Beberapa Characther's mungkin agak Ooc (Out of Characther), HUMOR garing (mungkin untuk beberapa pembaca), genre mulai naik jadi serius!  
**

**P.S : Author hanyalah anak 13 tahun kelas 8 SMP maaf jika ini garing atau diplagiat dari cerita Author lainnya. (Mending aku ngaku daripada kagak!)**

* * *

"Ja-jadi kita harus main permainan ini?" tanya Naegi. "Wajib!" jawab Monobear sama Lala bersama. "Untuk seminggu?!" tanya Leon kali ini. "Nggak, paling cuman dua apa tiga hari doang.., begitu.." jawab Lala sambil menghitung jarinya yang masih utuh. "Lalu apalagi jika permainan ini selesai?" tany Kirigiri yang hanya bisa membuat semua (Min Monobear dan Lala) merinding disko. "Pulang main kerumah kalian dan lain-lain kalo perlu." jawab Monobear dan Lala datar. Hening.

Kecoak jalan-jalan. 1 detik. Leon, Mondo dan Hagakure mangap dan cengok.

Ketemu jangkrik. 2 , Togami Ishimaru dan Chihiro cengo bengong.

Lalu membicarakan keluarga mereka. 3 dan 4 detik (Kok?!). Eh ada salah teknis ternyata 3 detik #PLAAAKK. Sayaka, Junko, Ashahina, Fukawa dan Yamada mangap klepek klepek.

4 detik. Kecoak dan jangkrik pun perpamitan dan pulang. Kirigiri, Sakura dan Celes stay cool walaupun sebenarnya pikirannya kosong melompomg #SLAAAAAAPP!

5 detik. Kecoak meninggal gara-gara Lala tembakin pistol. Udah, gitu doang!

"APPPAAAAAAH?!" teriak gaje semuanya kaget dan tidak percaya. "Hah, lu kata pada aku siapa? Mi****l Jak***, atau Mbah S*rip?" tanya Monobear kesal. "Bu-bukan, jadi kamu siapa sebenarnya?" tany Chihiro. "Tak bisa! Tetapi kalian bakalan bisa keluar cepet jika bisa menebak cepat! Aturan-aturannya mudah malah!" kata Monobear santai.

"Kalian dapat hadiah dariku, TADAAA~! Kartu ID kalian, tak boleh hilang dan tak boleh rusak karena susah buatnya!" kata Monobear mengelap kening padahal tak ada keringat disitu. Semua pada ngeliat kartu masing-masing. Naegi tiba-tiba melihat sebuah tulisan yang menariknya. Baca yuk!

ATURAN-ATURAN UNTUK HOPE PEAK SEMENTARA OLEH KEPALA SEKOLAH SEMENTARA :

"Hoi, beruang maksud kamu, menjadi KepSeknya sementara itu apa?" tanya Mondo. "Oh, itu karena KepSek originalnya kalah taruhan samaku jadi begini deh! Aku akan menjadi Kepsek kalian selama liburan kalian dan Lala akan menjadi pengawas kalian!" sahut Monobear yang sedang enak-enaknya mengikat sarden dengan alumunium 3cm (emang bisa?). "Lah, kalau begitu buat apa aku menghormatimu?" tanya Ishimaru yang tak tahu malu. "_Kan, kamu sendiri yang ngelakuin yang lain cuman mingkem._" batin Mondo. "Eh, Lala yang akan menjadi pengawas?! Penghianat kamu?!" protes Junko kesal. "Nggak akukan diminta, dengan pembayaran koin kuna arab." kata Lala sambil memperlihatkan koin arab kunonya, dengan sukses membuat Junko terpaksa mingkem.

"Huh, koin kuno aja senang." kata Togami sombong (ShyJoker :"Ku kutuk muka lou, mirip Sule!"). "Jyah, kamu gak denger, kalo koin kuno arab harganya lumayan dan sangat berharga karena terbuat dari emas asli." sahut Lala enteng, ketulalaran Togami tuh sepertinya. Togami langsung diem, bukan ngecool tetapi pundung didalam otaknya nangis bombay XD. (Kasian deh lo!)

Ishimaru angkat tangan, "Ya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka?" tanya Lala sambil duduk tanpa kursi maksudnya melayang, (gak pake kursi, gak pegel orangnya, jadi ga ada kursi pun jadi duduk berdirinya), semuanya langsung ngesweatdropped dan bingung melihat Lala dengan santainya duduk diatas angin(?). "A- Ini tentang peraturannya permainannya aku ingin tahu aturan-aturannya." kata Ishimaru. Lala melirik kanan-kiri melihat Monobear, dia geleng-geleng kepala menandakan dia tidak mu menjelaskannya. "Okeh, MONOBEAR KELUARIN PAPAN CATUR(?), KAPUR, POLES(?), DURI(?), TULIS SEPIDOL(?) KELUARIN!" teriak Lala dengan suara yang mirip toa yang di upgrade kualitas suara yang tinggi 999/km (eh, emangnya ada? Ada kalo Lala yang ngelakuinnya!).

"ASTAGA DEMI KAKAK SAYA YANG MASIH HIDUP (Readers :"Lah?")! LALA! LOE TUH GAK BISA DI KECILIN APA TUH SUARANYA?!" bentak Mondo pake toa dari rambut jagungnya XD #Digampar. "BUSET! MON LO KETURUNAN DO**EM** APA?! KOK TOA BISA-BISA KELUAR DARI RAMBUT ELO?!" teriak Leon kaget, begitu juga yang ngeliatnya kaget, kagum (e, buset! Barang keluar dari rambut ngapain dikagumin?!) sweatdropped, aneh, jijik gitu aja. #Author diuber-uber Mondo pake motor, Togami :"Rasain, makan tuh kualat!" oh, dia masih dendam dengan si author ternyata (O_O")

"Eh, sebelum itu bukannya kita nginep seminggu doang?" tanya Lala ke Monobear. "Eh, haduh salah ngomong salah ngomong lagi, kita cuman nginep seminggu. Oh iya kamar kamar dibuka semua, kecuali jendela jendela pada ditutupin biar saat kalian mau teriak nggak ada yang dengar!" jelas Monobear. "_Yah, berarti susah dong panggil pertolongan.._" pikir semua. "Tetapi jangan khawatir disini ada 1 Laptop rusak dan 30 komputer!" sambung Monobear. "_Laptop rusak ngapain disebutin?_" batin semua sweatdropped, kecuali Chihiro. "_Wah, mungkin bisa kupakai untuk menghack! Jika kubetulkan dahulu...!_" pikir Chihiro senang, hatinya merasa berbunga-bunga karena dikasih bibit mawar, melati, lily dan ikan (HAH?!) dan disiram secara rutin dan kebutuhan #Ngaco.

"Jadi jika permainan ini selesai apa lagi setelah itu?" tanya Kirigiri. "Yah, palingan melakukan aktivitas lain sampai sudah satu minggu, lagi pula inikan biar kalian dekat-dekat dulu lah." jelas Monobear. Semua pada angguk-angguk setuju. "Okeh, aku mau pergi pengen ngesummon papan tulis dan kapur!" Lalu kabur tuh beruang entah kemana.

Semuanya hannya bisa membuang waktu dengan cara sendiri. Seperti Lala hanya berdiri sambil melipat tangan alias masih setia menunggu pesanannya. Naegi dan Ishimaru berbincang. Kirigiri memerhatikan sekitar berharap mendapat sebuah jawaban atau yang mencurigakan.

Leon ngajak berteman dengan Sayaka, tuh cowok ngarep-ngarep bisa deket dan ceweknya rada males dan terpaksa meladeninya. Chihiro mendatangi Lala mau minta izin meminjam Laptop yang berstatus rusak itu. Mondo lagi ingin diajak berantem dengan tembok#PLAAAK! maksud saya Toge #Debejek fans Togami, Author terpaksa bayar Junko lagi buat ngacam para fans yang mengganggu, maksud Author lagi Togami! Yang dengan sialnya Mondo di timpuk patung jagung dan Togami dilempari dinamit yang dengan sukses membuat duo itu panik, yang lain pada sibuk mengurusi sendiri jadi meneketehe!

Yamada dengan sibuknya merayu Celes karena karma yang dia buat terus #Author diesekusi Witch apalah itu yang penting Author dibakar hidup-hidup dan ditabrakkin mobil pemadaman kebakaran. Yamada dengan nasibnya disuruh-suruh Meletot #PLAAK! Maksud Melotot, #Digampar. Celes untuk membuatkan teh hitam yang dipakai arang biar hitamnya itu sempuuuurna! #Celes :"Author senang banget kalau disiksa dengan saya ya?" Author :"Bukan doi, dendam pribadi.", udah yang penting teh hitam ya hitam tuh!

Fukawa lagi merinding disko melirik sana kemari mirip orgil. Hagakure lagi mainin bola kristal gajenya. Junko lagi membetulkan make-upnya yang kelihatan berantakan. Ashahina dan Sakura lagi berbincang, hingga.

Dua buah papan tulis raksasa dengan seenaknya jatuh dari surga #PLAAK, atap doi!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oi, reaksinya mana?

Oh ternyata, oh ternyata, oh TERNYATA #PLAK, SLAP BRUK DI ROAD ROLLER (Lah?), pada ambruk doi (Readers :GRUBRAK!)

"Guileee..., papan tilus eh, tulis kok bisa-bisa ada ya yang segede ini..." tanya Leon sambil berdiri sambil ngebantuin Naegi berdiri (Reader's dan Fan'snya LeonxSayaka :"Lah, Sayakanya mana?"), Sayakanya pingsan dan pingsan, kelempar jauh men, ternyata.

"Maizono, lu gapapa?" tanya Mondo dengan gaya gentelman (HOEEK!) #Digampar pake tiang listrik Author :"Weess, Hulk jaman sekarang ya? Pantes mirip." Mondo :(nyengir kuda) Author :"Dari kuburan sih iya!" Mondo :(ngejar Author pake pisau *lah jadi keingat Sayaka?(O.O")). "Aduh, eh i-iya ter-terima kasih!" jawab Sayaka agak ragu, kenapa masih pusing kepalanya kena tembok juga, bro. "SEMUANYA PADA NGGAK APA-APA?" teriak komando Ishimaru #PLAAK!, eh nak Ishimaru dengan gajenya dan seenaknya membuat orang disampingnya nyaris budek alias, siapa nih, siapa jadi korbannya~? Oh, Author memilih Junko! Dengan reflek Ishimaru langsung ditamp.., (coret) langsung ditinju (adik-adik yang baik jangan di tiru ya!), Ishimaru jatuh mati #Diinjak, maksud saya jatuh terjungkal. Junko sadar langsung minta maaf bertubi-tubi sampai gantung kebalik segala lagi (daripada gantung diri, Junko jangan ketawa mirip kunti ya ntar malam, ketawa apa aja deh yang penting jangan kunti kasian yang dengar pada nggak bisa tidur saking takutnya Reader's :"Lah kok?" Author :"Oh, maap habis ngebaca Gokil H*gh Mu**cal." # AuTut alias Author Butut di kubur hidup-hidup)

* * *

**TBC Mendadak males, ngetik..**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#PLAAAAAAK**

**All Chara and Reader's :"MAKKKJAAAAAAN, KAMU NIAT NGGAK SIH TBCNYA!?"**

**Author :"Kagak!" (nyengir kuda)**

* * *

(Para Reader's yang tidak ikutan ngeroyokin si Author ngejengkelin ini harap tunggu 5-6 jam lagi baru ngebaca lagi)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Okeh, semua udah pada tenang. Nah, sekarang pada kali ini beneran ditutup. ^U^ **

**Terimah Kasih telah membaca Fic yang kian makin menggaje ini.**

**Review?**


End file.
